User talk:A Living Person
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Causality Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 22:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I must say that's brillant. You'll no doubt be a major contributor in the days to come. Welcome aboard ! :) DYBAD (talk) 07:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) So many possibilities in a cool and tangible form. I'm personally a fan of supernatural materials (especially in mineral form), notably the famous Tiberium crystal from the Command & Conquer series (not technically super''natural, but close enough anyway). Aside from their raw potential, the refined possibilities (genetic enhancements, artefacts creation, new types of magic and derived technologies) are really fascinating. On this note, we should probably add a new type/version of minerals in the form of crystallized energy. I'm notably thinking about volatile substances like the Warp energy from Warhammer 40.000 and the T-Energy from Sacred 2, which would be awesome in a more stable and controlable form, considering they can basically warp reality. DYBAD (talk) 21:31, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Cyber Enhancement seems to overlap with Artificially Enhanced Physiology, and Image Subjection is indeed hard to differenciate from Subjective Reality and Perspective Manipulation. On the other hand, I find the concept of Interactable Fantasy World very appealing. I thought about something like that not long ago : a personal world that isn't real but not entirely a fantasy either, holding the possibily for some part of it to emerge into existence (like imaginary friends joining you into a real adventure). Sounds like a combination of Self Perception and Summoning. On a different note, you should be more protective of your ideas for powers, good ones tend to be 'hijacked' before the 'owner' is ready to create the page. Happened a few times already, so better be careful. DYBAD (talk) 00:57, February 19, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Optimizing Image Subjection should come first, so that we can delete Reality Pushing and move on. As for your next power, you should ensure beforehand that its place isn't already taken by an existing power (too much complications as you saw, and not everyone is willing to give up a page of their own). DYBAD (talk) 00:59, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Coolest Power Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) As I said the last time you ask, the best move would be to first optimize the pages you've already created. They are too loaded and pretty messy right, preventing them form being truly attractivel (even gold needs refining after all). And the tricks you'll learn in the process will make your next pages all the better without requiring any any effort (natural optimization born from experience). DYBAD (talk) 04:26, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Possibility Control would be a carbon copy of Meta Probability, which is precisely based on this "everything is in the spectrum of possibilities" idea. Conceptual Music seems fascinating, altering reality through a combination of art and emotion (music is the language of the soul after all), kind of the musical equivalent of Enchanted Artistry with a dose of Pathifery. As for the Fibonacci numer, I can't tell. DYBAD (talk) 06:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) After thinking it through I'll probably keep it, RP is a much simpler and probably much less powerful version, Image Subjection looking closer to Subkective Reality at this point (also much simpler). DYBAD (talk) 09:17, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) My Ideas It's no problem! thank you for your opinions, and thanks for the Outcome Manipulation part. I had a gut feeling that there was already a power covering it, but what you said is pretty much right. Again, thanks for that :) And you're welcome for the edit Gabriel456 (talk) 02:18, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hive Mind already exists. Zero Probability wouldn't work against Meta Probability, since it is clearly a sub-power. Meta Variable lacks actual meaning. Upside Down Inducement even more so. My advice would be to calm down, stop trying to force creativity (that's not how it works), and take some time to read though this wiki (to gather ideas and avoid copycat powers). Then ask yourself : what is it that you desire ? Powers are born from desires, to make goods ones you must first of all find out what ''you really want. Then ask yourself : what kind of power could grant you this wish, better than any other ? That's were inspiration starts. Then you just have to follow this lead, and gather materials on the way. Once you've gathered enough, all that's left is to patch these ideas and materials together based on your central idea. At this point, creating the page itself is a piece of cake, and its success almost guarantied. DYBAD (talk) 05:50, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Forget the Mind Hive (not Hive Mind) part, I misread this part ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 05:55, March 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 03:18, March 15, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:34, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:24, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Empty Please add space after period or comma. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Please add space after period or comma. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, which part of this is so hard? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:03, April 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 04:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) New Power The one power every guy would love to have ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps it is time to actually think things through before jumping in ? Beside, now that I think about it Director sounds a lot like Absolute Command, and Actor like Author Authority. DYBAD (talk) 04:30, May 21, 2014 (UTC) True, with each new power it becomes increasingly harder to come up with good ones :/ Still, we should prioritize quality and uniqueness over frequency, so that new powers may remain valuable additions to the list . DYBAD (talk) 04:47, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I can tell you're up to something. New page coming through ? ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:32, May 22, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more balanced version of Reality Warping, with a lot of interesting applications. DYBAD (talk) 02:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:19, May 30, 2014 (UTC) New Power Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Had this one in mind for quite a long time, finally decided to create it after a psychedelik episode of Teen Wolf ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:05, June 2, 2014 (UTC) The lack of regret dooms you to repeat the same mistakes over and over and over, instead of learning and growing. It is no strength, just plain foolishness. DYBAD (talk) 23:04, June 13, 2014 (UTC) You'll learn eventually, it will just take more time and be more painful. Life is definitely unsatisfying, but in the end all we can do is come to terms with it. DYBAD (talk) 23:24, June 13, 2014 (UTC) And it starts by learning from one's own mistakes ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:38, June 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) New Power For a bit of wonder without being too powerful. DYBAD (talk) 08:26, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Renaming powers Change the name, it's your job to change the links to that page. That's right on the rules. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:33, July 9, 2014 (UTC) You should start by thinking it through and refining the ideas in your head, this way you will soon find out which can actually work and which are just empty boxes. DYBAD (talk) 05:29, July 10, 2014 (UTC) There comes a point in life where one has to learn from his experiences ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Take your pick! Death horseman94 (talk) 17:34, July 24, 2014 (UTC) New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Determinism Sounds closely related to Destiny, which already has its own power. DYBAD (talk) 07:32, September 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Perfect defensive power. DYBAD (talk) 22:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power The ultimate pinacle of technology. DYBAD (talk) 12:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) i know your making a character what is it give an inside scoop TheRavageBeast (talk) 07:27, October 5, 2014 (UTC) A Request May I use your characters for my story? CoolCat123450 (talk) 03:31, October 20, 2014 (UTC) His blog its under alpha TheRavageBeast (talk) 03:41, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, TheRavageBeast. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CoolCat123450/Alpha Have you read my story yet. If so, what do you think? CoolCat123450 (talk) 18:08, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Renaming powers Change the name, it's your job to change the links to that page. That's right on the rules. Start by checking every linked power on the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:01, October 25, 2014 (UTC)